


Avengers Story telling [one-shots]

by MyDreamersDisease



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDreamersDisease/pseuds/MyDreamersDisease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All kinds of one-shots about our favourite Avengers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Story telling [one-shots]

The aftermath of missions were always hard on the Avengers. We all dealt with it on their own way.  
Tony always started to fix any problem he encountered with the suit that day, somehow he always found them.  
Steve hit the shower and then just left to his own room, god knows what he would do then.  
Clint and Natasha were usually together after a mission, just talking quietly and Thor would eat everything he found.  
Bruce didn’t participate in the missions unless Hulk was needed. He was always close by in case he was needed, but this didn’t happen very often lately. Bruce was always the one who would come and get you after every mission, worried sick about you,carrying this nasty smoothie with him for you to drink after so you’d get an energy boost.  
Today was slightly different though.

You woke up in a room that was far too familiar. It was the hospital wing and all you wanted now was to leave and go to your own room, except you couldn’t.  Your left arm and left leg were both in a cast, which made it almost impossible to move. You sighed heavily and turned your head, not expecting to see a pair of brown eyes staring at you. ”Hey,(y/n).”  Bruce spoke softly, his expression worried and full of hurt. “How are you feeling?” He asked while moving closer to you. You closed your eyes for a second before answering. “Like shit. What happened…” you asked quietly. Your throat felt dry and it hurts to speak. Bruce quickly grabbed a glass of water and handed this to you before he started talking “HYDRA got to you, probably tried to abduct you, they used some kind of weapon on you. Took its toll on your body. You broke your arm, your leg and two ribs.” While he told you all this you took a few sips of the water, feeling slightly better. “At least you guys got to me in time, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Bruce looked up to you and nodded, but you saw something was bothering him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” You asked while grabbing his hand with your right hand. Bruce didn’t look to you, and you felt hurt. ”They wouldn’t let me see you, I’m not even allowed to be here now.” This made you angry and sad at the same time. “You’ll be in big trouble when Fury finds out.” You said soft. Bruce just shook his shoulders and looked up. “I don’t care, (y/n).”  His thumb gently started to caress your hand. “Please don’t leave.” You whispered, not wanting to be alone. He gave you a small smile in return. “Of course I’m not leaving you.” “Good, because I could really use an extra pillow.” You said with an honest smile. Bruce just stood up with a laugh and got in the bed with you, careful not to hurt you.

The next morning Tony and Natasha walked in to see you curled up in Bruce’s arms.  
“I knew it.” Tony muttered before Natasha pulled him out of the room.  
  
And you never slept so peacefully in the hospital wing before.

**Author's Note:**

> This series will be related to my tumblr page http://avengerxstorytelling.tumblr.com.  
> If you liked this please follow me there. I will accept prompts, so I'm looking forward to receiving them!
> 
> Please tell me what you think. If you see a mistake, please don't be shy and just tell me so I can correct it


End file.
